Kingdom Come
by xXChaoticOrderXx
Summary: Post KHIII. AU. A new power has halted the Merging of the Worlds into the one original world. The other Keywielders fight the new Darkness and keep the people safe. Riku sets off to find the origin and destroy it. He disappears and falls into an alternate universe where in place of Disney's stories are the real ones. A girl is called forth who knows them inside and out.


**A/N: I'm back from the dead! I'm aliiiiiiive! Or rather, I'm undead. So. This is the first chapter of the KH/RWBY eventual crossover thing I posted about on my profile. I had only part of what is now the first paragraph down since the middle of last year when I first started watching RWBY to yesterday when I picked this up again after a lot of brainstorming the past two weeks to where I have it now in my head. Anyway, this is the only chapter you'll get for this for a while. I don't know how long. I'm not good to sticking to my own deadlines so another chapter will happen when it happens. Just after midterms and exams are over. Anyway, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the honour goes to Square Enix, RWBY which belongs to Roosterteeth and its creators, and finally I (sadly) do not own anything in the Tolkienverse, which I make brief reference to, which belongs to J.R.R Tolkien and the Tolkien Estate.**

Kingdom Come

~ Chapter One: Not in Kansas Anymore ~

**?'s POV: ?**

_The sound of soft crunching rose up from under black booted feet. The world was white. A stark contrast. Black and white. Black feet, white ground, black barren trees, white limbs. Purity and decay wrapped up in one, black and white. A frigid wind whipped and whistled from behind me, urging, guiding me towards something, an unknown destination. The push became stronger the farther I walked, the force sent me staggering then shot me into a sprint, or I would be unable to stand. In an ornery impatience, it demanded that I get to this unknown place. Dodging black trunks under swirling snow there were no thoughts. Just impulse. Just an unnatural urgency I didn't understand driving me forward. Breaking the treeline I skid to a stop, spraying up snow around me. Snarling and identical howls split the air involuntarily sending a shudder down through my body. _

_I gasped looking up ahead, seeing a pack of shadowy black werewolf-like things bearing vicious-looking red fangs and matching glowing red eyes surrounding a young girl with a red cape and a wicked military red and black scythe entirely too big and too heavy-looking for her to lift. Appearing to be an entirely too much better and non-misogynist alternate universe version of Little Red Cap, or, as she's more widely known as, Little Red Riding-Hood where the woodsman is not needed because she looks to be hunter, well, huntress instead of the hunted. Point being, that she was wielding that scythe just fine, and with skill. Other point being that even though I wasn't talking out loud that was an entirely too long winded sentence where I still need to take a breath after my rambling thoughts. Yeah. But obviously since it was my dream it was badass and feminist and I patted my imagination on the back. _

_But then apparently I got too caught up in my thoughts because there were a lot fewer wolves, no carcasses, the scythe was gone and in its place was a bulky red and black rifle which shifted back into the scythe which the girl made look weightless by wielding it with effortless deadly grace. She then pushed into a sprint, which turned into a run of inhuman speed scattering red rose petals conjured from nowhere, felling the rest of the beasts. When she stilled she relaxed her battle pose she started walking away from me and the section of the forest I emerged from and was unaware when a pitch blur hurtled past heading straight for her. I found my voice. "Look out!" But just as she turned, the monster had already leaped, claws held up readying a deadly swipe and –_

I woke up.

**Riku's POV: The Lanes Between, in The Realm of Darkness**

I sped forward in a steady pace not looking so much with my eyes as much as with my attuned 'Darkness Sense'. Terra, Axel – no, _Lea_, as I had to keep reminding myself, and I had felt it first. It was natural, given that we had been most firmly associated with the parasitic element before. But we had picked up on it sooner, _much sooner _than the others even Master Yen Sid, whose self-appointed duty it was to keep watch over the balance between Light and Darkness. Everything was…well everything was fine as it could be given the circumstances. The worlds started to cluster together in groups of climate similarities, and ever steadily they gravitated to the center of our universe – just in between the Realms of Darkness and Light. For a small while the restoration of the one world went unhindered while us Keywielders kept watch for any lingering remnants of Xehanort or any such thing. That is, until, we sensed a new darkness. It went unnoticed by any of the others for too long. It's so foreign and subtle that we didn't confide in each other, because the rest didn't notice until we saw that the shifting of the worlds had stopped all together. We _know _that wasn't supposed to happen. Not until all the worlds were one again like in the days of legend. That was the first change, and it was then when we finally decided to act.

We weren't worried about this new darkness getting to the hearts of the worlds, no, because they had long since been sealed before the Mark of Mastery stuff had ever happened. Nor were we worried about it trying to influence the hearts of the people. They were stronger than that now. Because of Sora. And because of our decision to reveal our existence as Keyblade Wielders to the worlds, even though risky, they now knew that there were people to protect them, therefore making them braver, giving them more faith. We just have to make sure we don't break that faith, hence this decision being incredibly dangerous. But I know that we'll all pull through. What we are worried about though, is the state of Kingdom Hearts. How long can it endure this foreign darkness until the worlds are affected even more? Until the halt of the Shifting becomes the least of our problems? If it was just the Darkness we all were familiar with I know it could hold out…endure and protect the new world from its clutches. But just like a new illness or disease being experienced by the body, the first encounter is always the worst. Sometimes devastating. And it takes time and multiple contractions of the illness until the body builds up immunity. Because if Kingdom Hearts succumbs we- _I'm_ afraid, that we're all done for.

And, in fact, there were other effects besides the halting of the moving worlds. Some of us had gone to visit the other Princesses of Heart to warn them of the new incoming Darkness, some of them had disturbing things to report. The Princesses, namely those who had Princes, said that their true love's behaviour had gradually started changing. Aurora said that Phillip was no longer always kind and was starting, to subtly, manipulate and take advantage of her like he never had before. Snow White said that her prince had gradually become distant and cold, and now always ignored her. And even both Belle and Adam admitted that sometimes Adam had relapses where he can't control his temper or got inexplicably angry for no seeable reason just like he did when he was still cursed as a beast. But, thankfully, he has not harmed her in anyway because he cares too much about her to fall so far. The other four were fine, seeing as Alice was to young to have a boyfriend or lover, Jasmine and Aladdin were still in love with each other as much as ever and the new darkness had not changed him. Cinderella and Charming were fine too, though Cinderella had talked of injuries that her stepsisters had which occurred when trying on the glass slipper which I am sure did not occur before, and Kairi…well Kairi has all of us – her friends – to support her.

The last notable change is in the Heartless. They've mutated somehow, taken on the forms of animals, and their glowing yellow eyes have turned red. And with this mutation they've become stronger than they ever were before. The odd thing is though, is that this mutation has only taken place in the Pureblood Heartless and now that they have, they have even surpassed the Emblem Heartless in their power. Which is why I'm here now.

I'm out here to locate the origin of this new darkness, and eradicate it. I volunteered, and was let go by my friends, is because I feel most responsible for not doing something earlier. Terra and Lea both would have come with me for the same reason, except that Master Yen Sid had to remind them that they already could barely spare me, let alone two additional Keywielders when there was already such danger even now. The Princesses have to be protected, the Princes have to be watched, and the mutated Heartless have to be beaten back so they had to stay. I would have too, though somebody has to find the source of this threat and destroy it. As it is now, I'm close. I can feel it.

_Don't worry Sora, we'll fix this._

"-for god's sake! Riku!"

"Sorry. You were saying? My mind was somewhere else."

"Well I can see _that_," Ienzo snapped. "Your mind had just better have been on the mission."

"Right." I nodded, agreeing, even though he couldn't see me. I felt a little bad that I hadn't been listening to what he had been saying but my mind _had_ been on the mission and what I'm out here for. In the past I would have joked, saying that yes, my mind was on the mission but I wasn't listening since I had no one else to pay attention _for _since Sora wasn't here with me. Now though, I know that I should just acknowledge that I should have been paying attention. Not only that though, he, Even, Dilan and Aeleus had been a big help to us during our final fight against Xehanort and the two of us had formed a tentative, if awkward friendship after I had forgiven him for trying to kill me at Castle Oblivion. After all, I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of.

He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, according to the drones that we sent out to search there's a strange flux, a crack of sorts in space northeast about five kilometres from where you are now. You can sense it, yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Excellent. The readings that we are getting confirms that this new form of darkness is leaking through this crack in space. What makes it different from the darkness we are already familiar with is still unknown so I would advise extreme caution and to not get close enough to touch. We still don't know its full power, so we do not know if it could overpower your armour and leak into you too. That, and there is no telling on what is on the other side of that rift. Do you understand?"

I stayed silent.

"Riku, do you understand me?"

Hesitantly, I respond. "I can't promise anything. I need to get the bottom of this. If it means gambling my heart to the darkness again to protect everyone else, then so be it. But I won't surrender my heart as easily as the first time. You can be sure of that."

There was a long pause, then Ienzo answered back. "Your friends need you Riku. Back and in one piece. Or if not, something that can be reversed. I know you are still grieving, and I understand that." He paused, his following words revealing that he was weighing the truth of them in relation to himself. "We all are. Just do not do anything needlessly reckless."

Underneath my helm, I smiled. "Thanks Ienzo- SHIT!"

During our conversation I hadn't been keeping an eye on my speed any more so I turned sharply, then spun out rapidly, in midair, which is not fun, narrowly avoiding the rift because I was going at it too fast still going the same speed I had been before changing direction. When I stopped I turned back around toward the rift, slowly, and exhaled in relief.

"What happened?!"

"I was going too fast and barely avoided getting sucked inside the rift. But now I'm taking it slower and going in for a closer look."

"Alright. Be careful." he reminded me.

"I will."

I slowly glided up to the one-sided crack in space and studied it. I didn't even need to use my 'sixth sense' to confirm that this was it, anyone could see the purpleish-black smoke wafting out in plumes. But I could sense, without any doubt, that this was not the ultimate source. Instead, it was a gateway where the darkness can slip through, barely unnoticeable. The origin of the filth was through the fracture and much farther in. Beyond anything I find from here.

"Ienzo, this isn't the source. This is where it's been leaking, no doubt, but the beginning of it lies beyond this threshold. If we want to get any data out of this or stop the mutations or this stuff from spreading I have to go in."

"…Is there anything you wish me to tell your friends?" The _if you don't come back _was left unspoken.

"…No." I said slowly. "No. Just…wish me luck."

"Godspeed,"

"Appropriate."

"-And I expect you to report in on what you see on the other side regularly." The sound of my engine blasting more made it through the com-link as I was looping around to get a proverbial running start. "Riku…!"

"Give me a countdown will you? Five."

"What. Ugh, four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One." We both finished. It was now or never so I revved my engine once more sped off while simultaneously summoning my keyblade to slash the gap wider and as I passed through, I thrust it behind me, sealing the way shut, unless I came back to open it, forever.

**?'s POV: Earth, a Train Station**

After collecting my backpack and suitcase I was finally able to get off the train at the last stop. Squeezing my way past other university students and business people alike, I navigated the platform to get to the escalators that would take me through the station, and outside to the front gate where I would finally get to see my dad – and finally start my winter break. Midterms and exams were exhausting and I haven't been home since Thanksgiving. I was giddy and jumping and ready to burst! I would get to see my dad. We would meet my mom for lunch and then I'd get to go home! Sleep in my own bed, play with my cat, spend time with my best friends and visit with my parents and family! Ah, my city! I was finally home!

I checked my phone for a text from my dad while scurrying past everyone else who were home for the holidays. He sent me a text simply saying 'Here now!' and that was ten minutes ago. I replied back saying 'Me too! Almost outside!' with a heart. I quickly put my phone back in my coat pocket because people were jostling a little too much and I didn't want to lose my phone, or break it. As I was stumbling a little, trying to keep a hold of my belongings one particularly rude so-and-so (because, I was still in a fairly good mood) purposely tried to trip me then called back 'Bitch!' like I had just tried to do the same to him instead of the other way around.

_What an ass. _I thought but I would not let him ruin my day.

What did though, was something entirely unexpected and like something straight out of a fanfiction.

I was in a slightly less crowded area on my tiptoes to try if I could see my dad, (he's a bit of a shorty compared to my 5'8 but what can you do? I got my height from my mom's side.) when I spotted him and started waving with both hands calling 'Dad! Dad!' but all of a sudden I get shoved really hard, I was unbalanced enough already being on my tiptoes, I was falling and instead of hitting dirty bacteria-covered white tile, I kid you not, like some mary-sue, I fall through _a door of light _and just as I was descending into unconsciousness I thought three things, in this order.

Number One: _Oh god I better not have fallen into Middle Earth or I'm going to die. _Both figuratively and literally. Find your own reasons as to why on the figurative part, as much as I would like to arrange a dimensional fiction travelling trip to meet my favourite characters, not like this thank you very much.

Number Two: _I hope Dad has my suitcase and it didn't get stolen or anything. _Because if it had been stolen, as soon as I get myself out of this mess, that'd be really inconvenient, you know?

And Number Three: _Crap. I hope I haven't broken my mac…_ 'Cause you know, 'My Precioussssssss'.

And then I finally slipped into oblivion.

**Oh god, well that turned a bit too cracky for me at the end there since it was so serious and solemn the rest of the time. But that's probably most due to the fact that I started writing this part of the AN at 3:55 am. Yeah. Not good. I need to sleep but the chapter wouldn't let me until I finished it and I write this AN. Okay, warning you now there will not be much humour in this story at all, probably nothing until we get to the RWBYverse. But that will take a very. Long. Time. As a sidenote. (I know, another one. But I swear my author's notes will never be this long in the future. [Unless you guys want to know something, but that's another story.]) The Riku/Ienzo friendship dynamic thingie was not planned. It just came out as I was writing. So, I guess there will be more of that in the future. So look forward to it. Anyway, I do hope you alert this story and stick around for it because this is going to be one wild ride. **

**Please review!**


End file.
